Torture
by Ranger-Corpses
Summary: I basically kill off everyone. Spoilers for books 1-7. This is for you Olivia! You'll understand if you read. Sorry for the feels. Rated T because, well, do I even have to explain?


_This is for my friend from school, Olivia! Whenever I say 'I read a fanfic where-' she says 'where they all die!' Sooo, I decided to make her a fanfic. Sorry if it's sad, depressing, or morbid/graphic. I can promise it'll give me an air of depression and grey for at least a day, because what I write I carry with me for a while. Like if I write sad, I'll seem depressed and if I write weird then I'll be weirder than normal._

 _Sorry if it gives you the feels!_

* * *

 **Edit: I just realized that on none of my stories did I put a disclaimer. SORRY! I own nothing but a small pocket of air that's rapidly depleting. Everything belongs to the one, the only, JOHN FLANAGAN!**

* * *

So this was it. The end. Halt watched as the executioner's sword came swinging down. Then nothing. He never saw Will's arrow slice through him, never heard Will's wracking sobs.

* * *

Will aimed the arrow, holding his breath. This was the most important shot of his life, as well as Halt's. If he messed up...

"Hurry Will!" Aloom said weakly. Will looked down, only to see Aloom with his white tunic covered in blood. Will smiled sadly.

"Thanks Aloom!" he called down. Then he got back onto the shot. His breathing went shallow, then ceased as he brought the bow to the right place. He briefly remembered Evanlyn asking how he knew where to place the arrow back in Skandia, remembering his answer.

 _'It's instinctual.'_ he had said.

He loosed the arrow.

"It's not going to make it." Will said, his voice dropping below a whisper. He could feel the blood drain from his face. He practically jumped down half the tower in his haste to get to the executioner's platform. He ran, his feet stirring up little clouds of dust in his wake, _keffiah_ flapping.

When he got to the stage, his heart nearly stopped. His face, still slightly sunburned from his 'prancing around the desert,' was as white as a ghost. Halt lay there, a sword embedded in his shoulder.

Dead.

"No!" Will shouted. He could see that he had indeed hit the executioner, but he couldn't care less. "Halt!" He ran up to his body, holding it whilst sobbing. He never saw the man come up behind him.

* * *

Gilan stood numbly. Halt, his master, mentor, friend, second father even, was gone. He saw Will rush up to him sobbing through a long tunnel. Then he saw someone come up behind Will, saw blood everywhere. Then he passed out.

Gilan never had much of a stomach for lots of blood, even after seeing it on the battlefield a dozen times.

* * *

Evanlyn couldn't feel her fingers. Both Halt and Will, both gone in such a short time.

Will, so young and innocent.

Halt, so full of wisdom and fire.

Both gone far, far too soon.

Evanlyn shook her head, cursing to herself. She unwrapped her sling and began chucking rocks at approaching Talhujai.

* * *

 _*After the battle and stuff*_

Erak stood grimly facing the odds. He was malnourished and beaten, making him weaker than Toshak. Everything weighed against him, yet he wouldn't give up. They were so close to being done with this.

"Ok, I'll fight you." Erak said.

He never expected Toshak to have someone come up behind him.

* * *

 _*Skip!*_

It was so hot. Only Selay elthen, Evanlyn, Gilan, and Horace were still alive. Svengal being Svengal tried to avenge Erak, and went down with his ax in his hand. Horace had a rather large wound to his arm that for a while had dripped blood onto the sand that dried up almost immediately. He had tried to hide it at first, then Evanlyn saw and rushed to try to help.

"How much farther is it till we reach the well?" Gilan asked.

"About another mile or so." he didn't voice his 'I think.' Without his maps or the stars to guide him, he didn't really know where they were going. They were conveniently stripped of all navigation devices when they were captured, so no one knew where the heck they were except Lost, but he never tells.

Ever.

He likes to see people suffer the joys of being like him; without a clue where they were.

* * *

Vultures swooped down, feasting with joy on the roasted carcasses.

* * *

 _Well, that wasn't depressing at ALL! In case you haven't figured it out yet, it's at book seven, Erak's Ransom. Oh, ya!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a box to live in._

 _*Shouts* That was for you Olivia! I hope you're happy. *Crosses arms, pretending to be mad.*_

 _Wait, that's the second fanfic where Halt dies that I've written in the past three days! What is WRONG with me?!_

 _Such feels._

 _Ok, who is Will's apprentice's mother's father's son-in-law's best friend's master's friend's horse?_

 _Vague enough? There are hundreds of horses in the series, so yay. No cheats by skipping to the very end of the question._

 _Writer's Block, signing out!_


End file.
